


M Is For Marlowe Weaver Conrad

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: James and Mason: One shots and Ficlets [2]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: In a hospital room, in an undisclosed location in North America, is a married couple with their newborn baby.





	M Is For Marlowe Weaver Conrad

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fluffy ficlet featuring the pairing James Conrad and Mason Weaver

Mason Weaver couldn’t help but look with pride in her eyes as she caught sight of James holding their daughter Marlowe. She was laying down against the bed in the hospital near the Monarch facility that they both worked at and lived near in an undisclosed location in North America to the public; but to the family of three it was in New Mexico.

Marlowe is only an hour old and Mason was happy to learn from the doctor that her daughter was perfectly healthy.

“You did wonderfully sweetheart, I still cannot believe that we made it this far. I hadn’t imagined a scene like this a year and a half ago.”

“I know, me neither. Well I should probably get some sleep before your daughter demands her next feeding.”

“My daughter? I believe it took two to tango, eh?” He asks her with a smirk.

“Whatever you say, Marlowe just know that because your father is a captain doesn’t mean he can boss us girls around.”

“Well little miss Marlowe, your mother meant to say that I’m no longer a captain and she’s the one who is mostly in charge. I’m only in charge when we’re in life threatening situations.”

“And don’t you forget buddy.” She told him with a smile before yawning.

“Go to sleep darling. We’ll both be here when you wake up.” He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He then put their almost asleep daughter into a plastic bassinet near his wife’s hospital bed.


End file.
